Adam and Allison, the iPod Shuffle
by xxJonasIsLifexx
Summary: A few short stories about our two favorite people! ON INDEFINITE HIATUS
1. 1 10

Adam/Allison

The iPod Shuffle

If you don't know what this is, let me fill you in:

Put your iPod on shuffle, and then write something relating to the first ten songs that come up. That's ten short stories, so to speak. You only have as long as the song is to finish your short story, then time's up!!

Everything Can Change – Spectacular! Cast

Adam and Allison passed each other in the hall of the Idol mansion.

"Hey, Allie," Adam called to her.

"Hey, Adam," she said back.

Allison passed him, then sighed and looked away. She really liked him, but knew it would never happen.

Adam passed her, and for the first time, felt a twinge inside he never had before.

_I never really liked her before_ Adam thought. _But I guess things can change. Who knows?_

_Maybe he'll like me sometime in the future_ Allison thought. _All I can do is hope, and wait._

_Well, everything's possible_ they both thought together.___Everything can change._

Really bad, I know. =). It's a little hard when there's a time limit. But a whole lotta fun!!

Womanizer – Britney Spears

"Move over, Kris! Comin' through!!" Adam called, and jumped into the Idol pool.

Allison stared in awe from the corner. _Dang_ she thought. _That's a healthy boy._ Adam came up from underwater and shook his jet-black hair like a dog, then grinned at Allison.

"C'mon, Allie Kat!" he called.

Allison ran and jumped into the pool, too. Adam swam over to her and brushed her red hair out of her face.

Allison lightly rested her hands on his shoulders, and looked into his eyes. They were suddenly interrupted by Megan Joy jumping into the pool as well, and splashing them.

Allison went to go join Megan.

"Wow," Megan commented. "You guys had something."

"Really?" Allison asked.

"Yep. But all the girls love him. Right?"

"Right."

I'm not that Girl – Idina Menzel (Wicked, just like Adam!!)

"Allison, let's go! We're late!" Lil called. Allison came running out of her bedroom.

"I'm here!" her headband slipped to one side, and she fixed it quickly.

"Finally!" Lil said. Just then, Adam walked past them. Allison grabbed her cell phone, and pretended not to look at him. Her plan failed when her phone dropped on the floor. Adam picked it up and she did, and their hands touched. Allison blushed.

_Forget it, Allie. He's ten years older, and gay. _

Another voice chimed in as well.

_But he cares about you! It could happen._

The first voice came back.

_And he likes you like a sister. Just face it. You're not who he loves._

"Thanks," Allison told Adam, then left the room.

Seventeen Forever – Metro Station

Allison was reading on her bed when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," she called.

The door opened, and Adam walked in.

"Hey baby," he said.

"Hey sexy," she replied.

"Whoa, someone's a little fresh today," he joked.

"So?" Allison asked as he came over. She stood up. "Who cares?"

Adam leaned down and kissed her on the lips. Allison kissed him back, letting it linger for a while.

Allison turned around and shoved him down on the bed, then fell on top of him.

"What are you doing?" Adam asked.

"Oh c'mon, we're all alone! Just be impulsive for once." She told him.

Adam grinned back at her. "Okay," he gave in, and kissed her again.

A Hard Day's Night – The Beatles

Adam was tired. He had been recording at the studio all day, and all he wanted to do was go home and sleep. When he finally got back to the AI mansion, the first thing he saw when he walked in was a flash of red hair.

"Allison?" he called.

Allison laughed, and then appeared from behind him. She slid her arms around his shoulders. "Tired, baby?" she asked.

"Yeah, but now that I've seen you, I feel better." Adam said, turning around. Allison looked into his blue eyes, and then kissed him passionately.

See You Again – Miley Cyrus

"Danny, you are safe." Ryan Seacrest said. Allison knew she was going home.

After singing her farewell song, and seeing her journey video, she had to go through what she was dreading the most, saying goodbye to her boys.

Danny got a hug first, then Kris. Last was Adam. Allison grabbed him and hugged him really close.

"I love you," Adam told her through the hug.

"I love you, too." She replied.

They pulled away, and Allison looked into his eyes and smiled, before turning away and brushing her hair out of her eyes.  
Tears were streaming down her face.

_Well, one thing's for sure_ she told herself._ I'll be back for the finale._

She looked at Adam, and thought to herself, _I'll be back, Adam. I can't wait until I can see you again._

Big Girls Don't Cry – Fergie

Allison opened her eyes to daylight streaming through the window. She felt Adam's arms around her, hugging her close. He was still asleep. Allison gently removed his grip and slipped out of bed. Suddenly, she remembered what day it was, and was hit with a pang of sadness. Today she had to go home, and leave the Idol competition forever.

Allison packed up her things, and then left without a fuss. She didn't want to have to say goodbye all over again. Nobody knew she had left.

When Adam finally woke up and saw that she was gone, he knew that she had left him. Adam walked towards the door, but something caught his eye from the dresser. Curious, he went to the dresser and found Allison's saints charm bracelet there, along with a note. _I'm sorry I couldn't say goodbye. _ The note read. _It would hurt too much. Please don't be mad. I know I'll see you again someday, soon. But I can't cry over you now. _

_I love you,_

_Allison._

Adam smiled, and picked up the bracelet, holding it close.

Pop Princess – The Click Five

Allison finished off her set with a bang. She smiled wide at the audience. "Thank you!" she said into the mic, and left the stage.

"Wow," Adam said, meeting her backstage. "You were amazing."

Allison blushed and looked away, "Nah," she said back.

"It was so mesmerizing, really. You know how to capture an audience." Adam insisted.

"Really?" Allison asked.

"Yeah. Wanna know how I know?"

"Okay, how?"

Adam leaned close to her. "Because you captured one guy's heart, and he's standing right here."

Allison smiled, and leaned close to him. "You're amazing."

Adam leaned closer and kissed her for a while. Allison pulled away and leaned on his shoulder. "I love you," she said. Adam kissed her hair. "I love you more. In fact, I need you. I can't live without you." He said.

Allison smiled, and hugged him close.

Dirty Little Secret – All American Rejects

Allison walked downstairs, to find Megan watching TV in the main room.

"Hey," she said to Megan, plopping down beside her.

"Hey," Megan replied. "What's up?"

Allison shrugged. "Nothin,"

"Naw, there's something. I can see it in your eyes," Megan said.

Allison looked away. "I'm fine!"

Megan wouldn't give up. "Something's on your mind. Tell me!"

Allison gave in. "Well, Adam and I….."

"You and Adam what? Megan asked.

"We….we did it." Allison said.

Megan gasped. "You did it? Allison!"

Allison turned back to her. "You can't tell anyone! Promise?"

Megan nodded. "I promise. I know you love him, and that's all that matters."

I Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You – HSM Cast

Allison was taking a nap on her bed when Adam knocked on the door.

"Allie?" he called. When she didn't answer, Adam hesitated, and then walked in.

He found her perfectly safe, just….asleep. Adam just stared at her for a minute. _Man, she's so beautiful._ He thought.

Allison stirred, and then woke up.

"Adam?" she asked.

"Hey, Allison," he said.

Allison sat up. "What's up?" she asked.

Adam just looked at her.

Allison waved a hand in front of his face. "You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, fine." Adam said.

Allison wasn't sure. "Okay, she said."

But Adam didn't hear her. He just looked at her beautiful eyes.


	2. 11 20

**I'm probably gonna be doing this a lot when I don't have anything else to do. So just enjoy it!**

**And also, this one took me a few days to finish, so if some of them are dull that's why. =).**

**1. It's Not Over – Daughtry**

Adam hugged Allison once more. This was it. The final goodbye.

"I'll miss you so much," Allison said, then left the mansion, for good.

Adam just stared after her, in shock that she had actually been eliminated.

A week later, he was still in shock, but Kris had managed to get him back inside.

Adam's phone rang. It was a text from Allison. His heart soared.

"Miss me already?" Allison said.

"Of course. I do love you, right?" Adam replied.

"Ever since the day you told me," Allison said.

Adam hesitated before texting her again. "It was such a big mistake for me to let you go."

"What do you mean? I'll see you at the finale."

"Right. But I thought I could wait till then. But I can't."

"What?" Allison was confused.

"Just look out your window," Adam texted her.

Allison peered out the window, and gasped.

**2. Suddenly I See – KT Tunstall**

Allison took a deep breath. She had just told Adam she loved him. Now, it was all up to him. The outcome could go in two opposite directions, obviously. Either Adam could say he loved her back, or he could deny feelings, and everything would be just awkward.

"Allison, I'm in love with you, too," he told her, looking into her brown eyes.

Allison grabbed him and hugged him close. "You are?"

"Yes. I'm not afraid of what people will say about us, being 10 years apart and all. I know that I love you, and want to be with you forever."

"I know." Allison said. "I can see it all clearly now, too."

**3. Hey Baby – Jonas Brothers**

Adam knocked on Allison's door. "Hey, Allie."

Allison turned around. Her face was the picture of anger and rage. "Go away," she said bitterly through clenched teeth.

The words hit Adam hard. "What?"

"You heard me. Leave me alone. I hate you," Allison spat.

Adam left her alone. _What did I do wrong?_ he thought. "Oh Allison," he said to himself out loud. "Why are you treating me this way?"

Adam waited for a while for her, then gave up, and walked away, fed up with her attitude.

**4. Fly on the Wall – Miley Cyrus**

Adam was walking down the hallway of the Idol mansion, and passed Allison's room. Her door was open a crack. Adam hesitated, and then peeked inside.

He saw Allison sitting on her bed, on the phone.

_Girls…_ he thought, smiling to himself.

"He's just an adorable guy. So sweet, and his hair is just the _cutest_ shade of blonde ever," Allison was saying.

Adam felt himself get angry. _Why is she talking about another guy that way if she's dating me?_ He thought.

Later, Adam brought up the subject with her.

"You listened to me on the phone?" she asked shocked.

"Well, yeah," Adam admitted. "But you were talking about someone else!!"

"I was talking about my little cousin!" she shot back.

Adam had a loss for words. "Oh…." He said finally.

Allison laughed, and then hugged him. "Oh baby, you should know I would never cheat on you."

Adam hugged her back. "Yeah, I guess it was pretty stupid for me to listen in."

Allison looked up at him. "Yes, it was," she said, then playfully punched him arm.

**5. Goodnight and Goodbye – Jonas Brothers**

**(This one is like a continuation of Hey Baby)**

"Hey Adam, what's wrong with Allison?" Kris asked.

Adam sighed. "I don't know. But I'm tired of being treated this way. I've been letting it slide for too long."

"Aw, c'mon Adam. Girls have issues. You know that. Just take her back. I'm sure she'll love you for it." Kris told him.

'That's the problem. Even if I did want to take her back, I couldn't get near her! I'm tired of taking her back only to have to repeat this whole thing over and over again." Adam turned to leave, but Kris stopped him.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kris asked.

"It means that I'm sorry if this disappoints Allison, but I'm tired of being treated this way. I can't do it anymore." Adam left.

**6. Love bug – Jonas Brothers**

Allison and Adam were watching a movie one late night after a long day of rehearsals. Allison was leaning on Adam, her head on his chest. She was tired.

Adam shifted. "You tired, Allie?" he asked.

"Yeah," Allison admitted. "But I want to stay here with you."

Adam looked into her eyes, then slowly leaned down and kissed her.

The next morning, Allison woke up in the same position on the couch as she was in the night before.

Adam woke up, too. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah," Allison said.

Adam was quiet for a second. "Allison, I think I'm in love with you."

Allison sat up. "Really?"

"I've never felt this way about anyone before."

Allison hugged him. "I'm in love with you, too."

**7. This Is the Life – Hannah Montana**

Adam and Allison were waiting backstage for their cue.

"You nervous?" Adam asked her.

Allison shook her head. "Just really excited."

"Allison, get ready!" A producer called.

Allison let go of Adam's hand and went to the stage.

After they were done singing Slow Ride, Allison ran to Adam and hugged him close.

_Life really can't get any better than this_ she thought. _I'm up here singing with my best friend in the whole world._

**Okay, that one was kinda bad. =) Moving on…**

**8. Poison Ivy – Jonas Brothers**

Allison was reading a book on her bed when Adam walked in.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," Allison replied, not looking up.

Adam came over and sat beside her. "Whatcha doin?"

"Reading," Allison said, not moving.

Adam was silent for a second. Then he started playing with Allison's red hair.

She looked over at him. "Whatcha doin?'

"I'm bored," he whined.

Allison sighed. "You're always bored, Adam."

"Yup," he said proudly.

Allison laughed. "But that's okay. I don't mind."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I always have time for you. Even when you're really annoying."

Adam hugged her. "Aww, thanks! I'll remember that next time you want to sleep."

Allison looked up at him. "Don't ruin the moment, Adam."

"Okay," he agreed, and kept hugging her.

"Oh, and if you even try that, you'll be the one harassed in your sleep," she said.

**9. Say Ok – Vanessa Hudgens**

Allison sighed. She had a problem. Megan knew it, too.

"What's the matter, Allie?" she had asked several times.

Allison never answered. It's not that she didn't want to answer; it was that she didn't exactly know what was wrong.

Finally, after a week of thinking about it, she knew. "Megan," she said. "I think I love Adam."

"Really? You love him?" she asked.

Allison thought again, and then nodded. "Yeah."

"Well, why is that a bad thing?"

"Well, I've never really had a boyfriend before. I don't know if this is a good idea or not."

Megan was silent for a second, too. "Allison, if you love him, don't let the fear of wondering how it will go get in the way. Just say ok. Go with the flow, and I promise you it will work out."

"Really?"

"Yes. I can guarantee it."

Allison hugged Megan. "Thanks."

**10. Leavin' – Jesse McCartney**

Adam had a problem. And a big one.

"Dude, what's the matter?" Kris asked him.

Adam sighed. "I love Allison. I want to be with her, but she has a boyfriend."

"Oh, you call that worthless piece of crap that barely qualifies as a human her boyfriend?" Kris scoffed.

"She's always with him," Adam said ruefully.

"Yeah, but he doesn't treat her as well as you would!" Kris shot back.

"I guess." Adam was still doubtful.

"Just be straightforward with her. Tell her how you feel and that you be a much better person than he is."

Adam's confidence came back. "You're right!"

"Thatta boy! Make her tell him she's leaving!"


End file.
